between friends and enemys
by pharohs-slave
Summary: what do you do when all hope is lost, when no ones left standing but you? pain, love, loss, fights... can this all be solved with the truth of 3 words? bv
1. Default Chapter

**Between friends and enemy's**  
By Natasha Robertson

I do not own DBZ Hi all some of you might have known me as DarkTyrell but I gave up that and started over a new! I will update as much as possible and switch updating each story every time I finish updating the last.(say I updates this one id start on the other story and when I updated that one id go back to this one) how ever if one of my storys lacks reviews I will either stop working on it and remove it or I will update my more poplur ones and skip the updates for one round and go back to it... so keep the reviews coming and I will be getting a maze soon enough (probably a yugioh character and maby il adopt another one from dbz)

** START **

** Chapter 1 Revenge****  
**  
It had been like this for the last three days. She would end up in her room crying. every time bulma triad to tell vegeta she needed more time to fix his gravity machine he would rise his hand to hit her then stop himself before he did and resort to yelling at her a bout how worthless and stupid she was. And every time she would end up sitting in her room crying her eyes out because she had found out she loved him and here he was telling her she was worthless and stupid maybe I'm worthless but stupid!? No fucking way I'm NOT stupid! she was starting to get angry. Never had she really thought about what he called her and she had had enough of it. "I will give him a piece of my mind tomorrow! Stupid? Fe!"  
  
She awoke the next day to the shrill sound of the one person she wanted to kill. "Baka get down here and cook my dam breakfast NOW!!!!!" Vegeta yelled form the kitchen table. When she entered the kitchen in her pj's and went to the fridge and started cooking without even a glare he began to get confused and being confused made him angry. "what the hells wrong with you!" "Nothing." Bulma made it clear to the pissed sayin that there was no room for further questioning and went back to her cooking.  
  
When she had finished cooking she decided it best to skip hers and get on to her plan. She headed to the G.R proclaiming she wanted to fix it so that his high and mightiness could start his training faster.  
  
She had just finished and was cleaning up when his royalty came stomping in to 'check' on her. "What is tacking you so long women, you should be done by now its been all day." he barked. "I am Vegeta." she glared at him hatefully as she spit the words at him. I cant wait to test my new upgrades. If all goes well it will double the gravity he sets, then start humming (aww his poor ears), and the control panel should freeze so that his royal ass cant move the gravity back down for three hours!!! When she had first started the gravity machine it was to help vegeta with his training but now it proved even more helpful in her plot for revenge. She had made sure to make it not able to go so high that the crazed prince killed himself but just enough to flatten his little body for a few hours.  
  
After leaving vegeta to his little games she headed for house. Upon reaching the front door she heard a scream and smiled. ha my plan is in action, that'll show vegeta how stupid I am when she got up to her room she started to feel worn out from all the 'upgrading' she had made to the G.R and decide to take a quick nap.  
  
It had been two hours since he had tuned the gravity machine to 500gs but something was wrong and before he was smothered by the presser he noticed it read 1000gs, double what it should have been. Realizing it was bulma who did this to him he started to get unmentionable images of her gruesome death flash through his mind. what... She trying to do?...kill me?...she...will... pay for this!!!! he was having trouble thinking under this much presser. He had ended up face first, looking at the hard metal floor . Forty five minuets later he found that he had started to get used to the increased gravity and was now able to lift his head and think properly. However for the remainder of the time he had silently cursed bulma for doing this to him. "fifteen minuets left tell de-activication of how stupid am I now program 3690812." came the computers unisex voice. Dam I still have fifteen minuets left. "I will KILL you women!!" vegeta yelled at the top of his inhuman lungs.  
  
Bulma was just waking up from her nice snooze when a sudden bang was heard and the watch she had adjusted to go off when vegeta was free started to beep widely. "o no I must have over slept...."  
  
end chapter 1 I will update ASAP but first I will post a new story and then update! REVIEW


	2. new update

Hey fans wow I guess this is what I get for not checking who has reviewed and who hasn't lol well I guess ill give it a shot but I suck at updating because I work 5 – 6 days a week and Dairy Queen and I go to school but I will try…so if I forget review and remind me I still have a story to write lol! So just so I know well I finish typing the next chapter **who all does want me to update?**


End file.
